Birthday Wishes Do Come True
by N12
Summary: It's July 3rd and you know who's birthday that is right? Nami's, and Zoro has a great Birthday present for her that know one else knows about. ZoroXNami


Birthday Wishes Do Come True

In honor of Nami's birthday (July 3rd) I'm writing this story which is taken in the 2 year time skip. Enjoy!

XXXX

It was a beautiful morning on the grand line, the sun was shining, the air was crisp, and Zoro was sleeping on the deck. Ah yes it was a perfect normal day. The orange-haired mikan loving navigator woke up with a big smile across her face. She got up, stretched, and hopped into the shower. Once she got out from the shower and was dry she put on a white cropped tee and a faded green skirt. After making her bed she walked into the kitchen to see all her nakamas eating and talking as usual. Noticing that she walked into the room….

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY NAMI!" everyone yelled

"I made you your favorite mikan dish, Nami~swan." Sanji swooned

"Aw, thanks Sanji I appreciate it." Nami replied with a grin.

And with that Nami spent the rest of the day talking and laughing with her fellow nakama's. Sanji then walked out with her birthday cake, she made a wish and blew out the candles. Everyone then gave her their gifts and Nami absolutely loved them all. They all partied until the night danced away, everyone went to their rooms and with a "Good night." and "Happy birthday Nami" they all fell asleep, at least I think.

When Nami went in her room she noticed a card on her bed that said, "Meet me in the crowsnest." Following the instructions Nami went up the crows nest and was eye to eye with her favorite swordsman, Zoro. She gave him a sly smile, curious as what he wanted with her and then she sat next to Zoro, both sat there quite staring at the stars and then Zoro broke the atmosphere. Holding a bottle of wine he began swirling the bottle as if to ask "would you like some". Nodding her head in agreement Zoro poured her a glass of wine and himself a glass as well.

"Why the crows nest?" Nami asked

"Because I have the night shift today." explained the swordsman

"Ah, I see."

And with that they continued drinking their wine and began staring off into the night sky. Zoro glanced at Nami, he never really took the time to examine her appearance, but man was she beautiful. Her hair is long and her body is perfectly shaped and she has an amazing personality that he loved as well. Nami glanced over to notice that Zoro was staring at her.

"Do you need something?" Nami asked

"Uh no sorry." Zoro quickly looked away red in embarrassment that he was caught staring at her. Nami smiled at his embarrassment. Teasing him she scooted closer to Zoro and wrapped her arm around his and her head against his shoulder. She sighed. Zoro not sure what was happening just went with the flow. He took another swig of wine and so did Nami. The ship was once again in silence. Not a single noise could be heard. Looking up at her green-haired nakama she stared in awe as how short she is compared to him. Not only was he tall, but Zoro is really good-looking especially now when he has a green yukata exposing his chest (sorry, couldn't help it). But if Nami could get her hands on him she would. Zoro soon felt a pair of eyes on him, looking down he saw Nami staring at him.

"Nami you ok?" Zoro asked

"Yeah I'm fine." Nami replied

Zoro could feel her heart racing inside her beating at indescribable speed and same goes with him Nami could feel his heart racing. Both staring at eachother and face flushed in red, Zoro lowered his head and gave a soft kiss on her pink plump lips. They both looked at each other with shaking eyes mesmerized by the touch of one another. Nami reached her arms up and around his neck and pulled him towards her for another kiss. She was then lifted up and onto his lap by the swordsman. They both began kissing more passionate, teeth clashing, both mixing saliva with one another's tongue and biting the others bottom lip.

Panting and moaning was escaping from their mouths. The ship was no longer quite, but was now filled with the sound of moans. Nami took her mouth away from his and began slowly kissing his neck and then traced his scar across his chest with her tongue. She lowered one hand to his pants and before you know it his pants were off. Nami looked at Zoro, his dark brown eyes looked back at her hungry for more.

"Will you regret any of this?" Nami asked

"Screw it. It's your birthday do whatever you want with me I don't care." Zoro replied

Nami then brought her gaze back to his erected shaft. Throbbing and twitching in agony wanting to release as soon as possible. Nami pulled the foreskin back to expose his head and began slowly deepthroating him. Zoro gasped as the hot wet heat from her mouth closed around his shaft. Watching his reaction Nami began to increase speed she could feel the hot shaft twitch inside her mouth as if its begging for more.

Zoros hips bucked upward sending his shaft deeper inside her throat he grabbed Nami's head and took control of the pace. Increasing in speed Nami knew he was on the break. She used her hand and stroked the underneath of his testicles which made his moans and growls go louder. He shuddered and groan for the the pleasure that was hitting him. She squeezed her mouth tighter around his shaft and licked the head of his shaft. Thats it he lost it. She increased in speed and could feel his hand tugging on her hair tighter than before. Unexpectedly Zoro cried her name out loud and a shot of hot seman shot the back of her throat coughing but still swallowing every drop Nami was happy he enjoyed it. But now it was her turn.

Zoro still mesmerized by the amazing blowjob was then interrupted with the orange haired sitting on top of his chest she leaned forward and kissed him. They both exchanged their saliva, Zoro could taste his cum from her mouth, manly but not pungent. Nami slowly began grinding her sex against his shaft her moans were soon lost in Zoros mouth. She slid her underwear to the side and slowly slid herself deep inside Zoros shaft. Nami threw her head back, disconnecting their kiss a loud cry escaped from her mouth. She placed her hands on his chest got her self balanced and began bouncing up and down his shaft penetrating her womb making her feel as if her stomach will tear open.

His eyes watched her as she rode him. Her head was thrown back and she was moaning and calling his name. He took his hands and grabbed her thighs, he thrusted her further inside him making her cry out louder than before. Her sex squeezing him tighter sucking him in deeper into her womb pounding the inside of her non-stop. Both of their moans filled the night air. Increasing in her speed Nami was on the break and so was Zoro.

"Zoro I'm I'm about to-" before she could even finish her sentence her head was thrown back, a loud cry broke out, and her sex was quivering. Hot seman shot up into Nami's womb. Juices began to slowly drip down from Nami's sex. She lifted herself off his shaft and sat across from him. Zoro looked at her she wasn't done. He reached his hand out towards Nami. She grabbed his hand and soon sat on his lap. Zoro stared at her eyes and leaned in for a kiss. Teeth clashing and tongues colliding this was one kiss to get Nami aroused again. Zoro disconnected the kiss and began to take her shirt off then her bra. Her breast had a slight bounce when the bra was released.

"You don't have to be gentle." Nami said, face red from embarrassment Nami didn't dare to look at him after what she said. A hand grabbed her chin and pulled her lips to his forcing her to look at him. He broke the kiss and began to use his teeth to graze over her peaks while his thumb grazed over the other. A whimper escaped from Nami's mouth. Her breasts sensitive even to the slightest touch. Zoro then began to softly bite and tug on her peaks. A cry broke out, but was muffled with a kiss. Using his hands he began squeezing and molding her breasts in all sorts of ways, but no matter what they turned right back into their original form. Nami wanted more than just his hands.

"Zoro I want more. I want your cock." Nami cooed.

Doing as she said Zoro took off her drenched panties, turned her body to where he was on top and began to tease her sex with the tip of his shaft, he was slowly grinding against her sex making her plead for more. He then slowly inserted his shaft. Nami wrapped her legs around his hips and wrapped her arms around his neck. Positioned, Zoro then began to thrust inside her pulling his shaft as far out as he could, but not to far out to disconnect each other he then slammed his shaft right back in her. A cry escaped from the navigators mouth. Her fingers raked through his hair tugging at the ends but not to the point it would hurt him. Their bodies were at their limits to the point where their eyes would get hazy from the pleasure their receiving.

With another penetrating thrust Nami's head was thrown back and her sex quivered as juices exploded onto Zoro's shaft. When her sex squeezed him as she erupted she caused Zoro to shoot his hot seman in her womb. Lifting herself off of his shaft Nami laid down beside Zoro both still panting. After regaining their sense of thought they both put their clothes back on and went to their rooms. Before they split in separate directions with a final "Happy birthday Nami" Zoro went to his room and went to bed.

Nami never thought birthday wishes could come true, but today she wished to spend her birthday with Zoro and apparently the wish came true. I guess birthday wishes do come true.

XXXX  
HAPPY BIRTHDAY NAMI! I hope you guys enjoyed that little one shot I wrote. Let me know what you thought of todays story. Thanks for reading!

~Biaz


End file.
